The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: WITCH Vol1
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Is take place in town of Heather Field where boy named Johnathon Patrick James Rice, A boy who loves to go on Badass Adventures since is father pass way 18 years ago. However... Will chosen him to be Guardian of veil as Thunder Guardian to help will's friends also know as Irma,Taranee, Comelia, and Hay lin! With Will heart of kandrakar they become Guardians of the veil!
1. Chapter 1

" I'm Johnathon Rice... And I'm 15 years old... Trust me Im kid in high school in 10th grade

That my friend ratchet tennion we save the world many times over and over again, so my parents are ...

My mom is Sparkle Rice , she captain of the sparkle pirates to go one piece in grand line, but my dad pass way since I was baby ... But I will best hero ever...

My new adventure begins now...

* Jetix Fanficion Presents *

* Nintendo x Jetix Crossover Program. *

# THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:

W.I.T.C.H. #

* Joy To The World - Opening 1*

( Theme Music)

obieta sekai ni madoi nagara kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao oh, Daybreak mukuchi na ketsui negai kara konna ni ooki na mirai growing to love kedakai hodo junsui ni tada shinjitsu wa (doko ni aru?) toki toshite (mayoi sagashi) zankoku na me de warau kedo* (We can go out) arinomama no your innocence mamoritai aketeyuku sora ni ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi he sosogu ano hikari kegarenaki egao to jiyuu na sunrise mou osoreru koto wa nai sa fumidashita chihei no saki saa atarashii hajimari (tooi mirai mezasu chikara) ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD!

( Theme music & end )

Grandma: " Long time ago... In land of veil, there peaceful world with happiness to life on this day. Until evil Twilight of veil is cause both worlds by a tyrannical ruler named Prince Phobos,Zant,Yuga, And calamity ganon. are planning to rule both worlds and universe once and for all... But lucky, the boy name Johnathon Rice ,with master Sword and Guardians of veil. Defeated Phobos and villains for good , then seal them in underworld forever... And thus is how you and guardians of veil save the Universe as. Legendary heroes!...

**** Episode 1: Johnathon New Adventures Begins. ****

[ Dallas,Texas]

In Dallas, My home town since I was born, but throu All 8 Years , Me and mom moved to Heather field with Ratchet Tennyson since June 10, 2004. Hey that not mean my life suck Nuts , Who Cares I glad we moved but saddy I have to save good bye my old city... And I come visit someday?

Your

[ Feb 12, 2017, Heather field]

So I sleeping in my bed dreaming about me Going on Awesomely Adventure in unknown world , I was used Flowmotion to Swing poles, Grind vines , and Flying and jumping to walls like power rangers! Now that cool !

Me: Ok! This sound instance of this ? But I'm going up!

I pull out takooki leaf from my pocket , I turn into Takooki Johnathon Rice with flying power so I can fly up To door and I smash the door down go find this girl with powers , that I don't know what the hell going and why?

?: Johnathon... Johnathon Patrick James Rice Opened your Eyes...

Then I wake up with voice from mom because its time me to go school , I got up take shower , brush my teeth , put on green boxers, Black pants brown belt, White long Sleeve shirt , black South pole shirt , put on socks and Jordan XII ! But I see box said " Ovus Adventure box " so I open box and see tai goggles inside there so look at them like.

Me: Goggles? My dad is Adventurer... Cool!

I grab Gold Headband and Goggles put on my head. I look like I'm real Adventurer on badass Adventures ever ! So I grab my backpack , 3ds xl , and walk out room like real Adventurer Chosen one!

Mom: Johnathon here your pop tarts ... Blueberry your favorite!

I sat down chair I say to my mom .

Me: thank you !

Mom: sure sweety * kiss me side my face*

I eating pop tarts , stand up push chair back to table , I grad my lunch that my mom made me... , Walk out to the door saying!

Me: Bye mom !

Mom: Bye Johnathon and nice father's Goggles by way!

Me: Thx mom ! * Close the door behind me and running to School as Adventurer!*

So I run as speed of light so fast like the Flash or Sonic , I jump on trash cans too jump higher , help lady cross the street nicely

Woman: Thanks young man!

Me: no problem ma'am * hugs her & She gave me $50 * thx!

So I run to Heather field High school , My new School ... I look around like I never been here before in my life ? But lucky I walking Around like I'm new here?

?: Your Johnathon Patrick James Rice from Dallas, Texas?

Me: That me! And you are?

?: I'm Hay Lin , Your Sister!

Me: ok! Nice to meet yoooooooo * Hay skake my hand hard* I... Getting... Dizzy!

Hay Lin: Oh sorry! Hey Let's get to class big brother ! * Drag to class *

( In castle From Another world )

In castle , this world is rule by Villains call " The Evil Masters 10 " the 10th villain. Is Rita Repulsa she got tricks of her sleeve , but the master of Chaos , The 9th Villain is Divetox the Queen of Darkness and master of Demons, 8th Villain is Emperor Gruumm is Ailen space Emperor who wants to rule Universe once and for all as Master of control, 7th Villain is Ransik the ruler of time and Space, A mutant from year 3000 want rule past, present, And Future as Master of Time , 6th Villain is Dai Shi the Evil spirit who wants fear from Humanity to be Stronger as Master of Fear, 5th Villain is Astronema the Princess's of Darkness who be to Powerful evil Princess them all as Master of eliminate, 4th villain is koragg the Knight who want be Strongest warrior there is as Master of Strength, 3rd strong villain is Master Org is the King of All. Orgs to end everything as Master of Orgs , 2nd powerful villain is Imperious the ruler of Beauty to destroy the Heroes for good as Master of Beauty, And last but not less is the Leader of the Villains 10 is Prince Phobos the master of Evil , Along his Shape Shifted half man and Half Snake know as Lord Cedic. And with all evil villains united to rule Universe And destroying the Guardians of Veil Once and for all!

Rita Repulsa: So the Guardians of veil are 5 teenage Girls? How Cute to end them!

Dai Shi: Wait Rita! We need find The Guardian of peace before they do!

Prince Phobos: That the Plan , Cedic bring your Men and Find The Guardian of peace! Don't Let Guardians in your way! Is that Clear?

Cedic: Yes my Master!

So Cedic transformed into Snake man and bring his men to Portal to Heather Field to Find One is Guardian of peace , so can find out who is the Light is...

( Meanwhile on Heather field high school at 3:59 pm)

So is everyone getting out school on 3:59 pm , so I walking way home to do homework for while, But girl orange dark hair, with blue eyes , With white skin , red shirt with brown jacket , come with blue jeans and black boots came talk me!

?: in hi there ! Your Johnathon Patrick James Rice ?

Me: Yes! I'm Johnathon Patrick James Rice! And You are?

?: Irma Lair , and this is hay lin, elyon brown, comelia hale , Will Vandom , and Taranee Cook !

Me: Nice to meet you Will , Irma, Taranee , Comelia , Hay ! I'm Remember your names for now on!

Taranee: yeah Mr. Johnathon Rice , Want eat Chinese with us?

Me: Sure!

Me & New Friends going eat Chinese place at Hay lin Grandma's house for while, but I gotta admit... This School is Awesome For me! Because I'm meet new friends, Teachers, and my life is good as ice! I Gladly accept to stay in Heather Field city! Is Epic! But A Star From Outer Space Crash landed on Earth with Color Star Rod on top!

?: ... Johnathon Rice... I'm coming to Find you! So we can save both worlds from The Villains 10 path of Evil!

[ Hay's Grandma house / Chinese restaurant ]

Hay Lin: Grandma! I'm got my friends and this my brother name Johnathon Patrick James Rice too!

Hay Lin Grandma: Ahh My Grandson Johnathon Rice! * Hugs*

Me: Hi... Grandma! Heheheh! ( Blushing) Nice to meet you toooo... And I'm Hungry please?!

So My Grandma's make some Homemade Chinese Food , while we talking about me and there lifestories About how they met in Beginning ! I say ...

Me: Whoooaaaaa! So that how you all 5 Girls meet in pass? Nice!

So grandma put Chinese food on table and I'm pray for food and we Eating for 13 mins , and then hay Lin say to her Grandma

Hay Lin : Are going Tell him about ?

Grandma: oh yeah the Legendary Hero of Peace!

Then she told Story About guardian of Peace is Revealed it Self...

Grandma: " Long time ago... In land of veil, there peaceful world with happiness to life on this day. Until evil Twilight of veil is cause both worlds by a tyrannical ruler named Prince Phobos,Zant,Yuga, And calamity ganon. are planning to rule both worlds and universe once and for all... But lucky, the boy name Johnathon Rice ,with master Sword and Guardians of veil. Defeated Phobos and villains for good , then seal them in underworld forever... And thus is how you and guardians of veil save the Universe as. Legendary heroes! But The Master Sword is resting in Lost Woods, Untill next Guardian of Peace clams Sword himself !

Me: That's me.. Cool... So that means I'm in right?...

Grandma: Yes you are! You are ... The Guardian Of Peace!

Will: Welcome board... Johnathon Rice! * Hugs*

Next ep -


	2. Chapter 2

I'm jumping 3x in row, Because I'm Guardian of Peace and members of the Guardians of Veil is my ture Destiny... Now that's Cool! Thx God my Grandma let me eat Chinese food is soooo good... That makes me dream about my experience in greatest Adventures Ever.

Me: Yes! I can't believe I'm saying this... HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

So we all going to Under Heather Field Bridge for will to Teach me how used powers , with I don't have one! But I do feel Electronic Static on my right hand, And Heat burns on Left hand ! Is so weird , but I beta do have Powers now I'm going Freak or not ? Whatever... I can wait until the powerful warrior ever!

[ Meanwhile another side Heather Field]

Cedic find underground tunnel to where First Color Star lies inside is Red color Star of Fira!! The big red star of the Sun can ability to communicate with Any types of Fire and Lava! Suddenly Cedic grabbed it and looks At it?!

Cedic: Improve Star it is wonderful for my master's surprise... The rest of Grinders find the Guardian of Peace! While I got returned to my Master to inform him about this Star I found.

So troops are still searching for Guardian of Peace once and for all! So they can knowing who is the one! But Warp Star is frightening ? Because they know going to find peace Guardian and Cedic got first color Star! So Warp Star fly's to find me and warn what happening? Before is too late! For everything and end Will and Other Guardians!

[ Back to Johnathon and Others over Heather Field Bridge]

So I was all hype for my first time going Be Guardian and Practice my Action skills to save both our Worlds and All people from Prince Phobos and his evil plans to rule the Universe covering with Dark magical power to End everything !

Will: OK everyone ready for practice?

Me: Yeah! I'm ready!!!!! Let's do it!

Comelia: OK calm down. Of course your ready !

Will pull out the heart of kandrakar! So we all floating air and me too!

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!!!!!!!!!

We all transform into Guardians Forms , with us wearing Guardians Uniform!

Will: ETHER!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee:FIRE!

Comelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: THUNDER!

So I look at water , I look like hero in Knight tunic with Sword , Shield, And pixie Wings on my back like I'm Fairy! Witch is cool, very very Cool!!!!!! And I love it too!

Comelia: Nice outfit Johnathon... Your brave Knight !

Me: * blushing on front of Comelia* Awwwww thanks Comelia...

Hay Lin: * Hugs me hard * Well Welcome board!... My brother is one us! Right will?

Will: yes his is one of us! Now what power his is ?

Then Huge power Lightning on my hand , began awaken inside of me like I feel Thunder power as the Guardian of Thunder! Johnathon Patrick James Rice the Guardian of Thunder... I felt sooooo good right now, I'm God!

Me: wow! Check This out! * SHOOTING Thunder on dead Battery to test drive!*

Irma: now that's... So COOL!!!!!!!!!! You have Thunder powers... Will he have Thunder powers!

Hay Lin: yeah! He's the Guardian of Thunder!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I like it! Way better!!!!!!

Taranee: Guys! We have problem!?!

So we all look Sliver bronze robots called the grinder's, and looking for Guardian of Thunder/peace, and they look mad with blasters ready to fire!

Will: um who they?

Me: look like robots from future or space? And they look angry at us !

Then Grinders started to Attack us with Blasters, we all start fly and wasn't afraid at all! I'm just about get ready for Action to begin!

Comelia: That Not Nice to SHOOTING AT people! EARTH!

The grinders is crushed by vines and rocks into little pieces of scrap metal , gears and Bolts, then Next is Taranee is ready to burn those grinders to ashes!

Taranee: FIRE!

And they got roosted and fried chicken by Taranee's fire blast! To teach them lesson!

Irma: OK boys time some WATER!!!! * Soaked all Grinders *

Hay Lin: And AIR!!!! * Blow them and Freeze into Ice cube *

Will: Johnathon! NOW!!!!!!!

Me: Say no more! You Guys! Who's want Some THUNDER!!!!!!!!!! * SHOOTING Lightning all the Grinders down to dust * that Taste of ... * Snap* Of Thunder!

Then They all Explode to pieces of metal , gears , and chips everywhere! But we all did great job show them who's boss... But more Grinders still come to get us!

Me: WHAT!? More of them!!!!! Oh cmon !!!!

So Grinders Keep Blasting us ! But me I was never given up fight by get down ground and King fu powers of Thunder to dust!

Me: Hyyyyyeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! * Thunder punches and Kicks on 30 Grinders * How you like it?!

So one Giant Stone Robot ( From Zelda Breath of the Wild) blast me to the Air, And I got sent to the Air to my doom! Then I Scream louder.

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Will others: JOHNATHON!!!!!!

I life is come to end ... Till Giant Golden Star flys to save me fasts speed of Light! Like the Flash .. Is like I never Been save by Giant Star before in my life, The Grinders flys to End me once and For all !!!!!!!

Me: Whoa!!!! What is this thing?!?! And wh- * I'm being magnetic my legs by warp star * ok! Then help me stop those robots plzz?

So warp star went to battle mode to put stop to Grinders! With Weapon called Guardian Saber !!!! It is summoned by Warp Star! To me welded it to slash them down , Plus Irma Splash Grinders in water so they get wet, Hay Lin blow her mouth to Grinders to Air , Comelin used Earthquake to let Grinders fall to ground and crushed together ,Taranee... She unleashed the fire to bring Grinders to meltdown they lives with the Giant Fireball! And me and Warp Star Thunderclap Long Sworded All these Grinders to pain!

Me: ok! That doesn't!!!!! Will can we used all our powers to strike them down?!?! I had Idea?

Will: OK! Guardians!!!!

So we all regroup back together to find way to end the Grinders once and for all, then warp Star spoke to me way to stop them ?

Warp Star: Johnathon... Tell them to used powers on me to Final facial Blow called Guardian Blast!!!!!... Is it only way to put stop to Destroy humanity!

Will: Great now Star tell you to used our powers end them... What you think?

Comelia: I say ... Let's do this!!!

Hay Lin: count me in!!!!

Taranee: Me too!!!!! My Fire is Ready!!!

Irma: Yeah!!! What about you Johnathon?

Me: Sound good to ME!!!!!! * Jump on Warp Star* Ready Girls!!!!!

All Girls: Yeah!!!!!

So will, Irma,Taranee, Comelia, And Hay Lin Grab on Warp Star for Final bow on Grinders right way want them be... I Target lock on all Grinders and final Attack is...

All US: GUARDIAN BLAST... FINAL ATTACK!!!!! * Blast Warp Star while I ride it and I Kick it to Grinders for Goodbye attack!*

The Grinders all Grinded to rust bucket in Explosion of Awesomeness , and we all won against the Grinders for good! But the Adventures is just begun...

Next Ch --


	3. Chapter 3

After we defeating the Grinders and fix mess we made , We all turn back to normal and head home. But me I talk my mother happen in school today nothing much , I want my room playing my 3ds but... Till Nintendo Switch bundle box, And came with legend of the Zelda: Breath of the Wild game ... Which I want so bad!!!!!!!!

Me: YES!!!!!!!!! I GOT NINTENDO SWITCH!!!!!!!! THANKS MOM!!!!!!!!

So I unboxing and setup my NINTENDO SWITCH console in my HDTV with 1080p 4K , and start playing Zelda Breath of the Wild for 20 mins. The warp Star came to my room saying!

WARP STAR: So you like this gift I got you?

Me: * looks at warp Star* oh is you... And you give me this Nintendo Switch console?

Warp Star: yeah!!!!! For being awesome and work together to defeating these freaks!

Me: sure! And what your name anyway?

Warp Star: I'm Warp Star, the members of Star Family!!!!!

Me: I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice the Guardian of Thunder!

So we shake hands as friends , and we play one two Switch all day till 12:00 Am midnight... And then I have this Strange dream... A dream about the Master Sword in the lost Woods, Calling my Name... And calling and Calling!!!!!!!!

Master Sword: Johnathon... Johnathon Rice!!!! Can you here me...

Me: Who are you?... * I see vision of the Master Sword in Lost Woods in Meridian* What the blade of Evil bane...The Master Sword!!!!!!

[ In Morning]

So I walking to school and thinking about " The Master Sword " What's the Master Sword doing here in world called Meridian? And why is calling me? Because I'm the Guardian of Peace/Thunder that why... Well the next time threat come and Portal opens here... I'm must get the Master Sword as Fast I can to help everone who care about freedom and joyness They want? Then I will do it!!! What ever takes!

Irma: Johnathon are you OK?

Me: yeah! I'm fine Irma...Just have dream last night!

So we walking to school and she hold my hand like we are best friends forever... Witch is make sense why I meet Her First place! Anyways but still what is going on here ?

[ Meridian, Shrine of Sages ]

Then the 4 sages as Divine Beasts are Mipha the sage of Water, Urbosa the Sage of Fire, Daruk the Sage of Earth, and last but not least Revile the Sage of Wind. With all 4 of them waken 100 years of sleep to stop the new threat ... The beast...CALATMIY GANON!!!!!!! A evil beast can end everything with power of Darkness , to Rule and end the Worlds as we know it!

Mipha: * Yawns* where am I?

Daruk: Don't know and don't care?! I being sleep all suddenly!

Revile: Yeah me too! Every since Ganon end me.

Urbosa: Good thing he history, other wise is over for all US!

So the four sages of Divine Beasts head out chamber in world called Meridian, witch is Taken over by Prince Phobos himself. They look around village see some thing strange is going on here or what is going on in this unknown world?

Revile: This is bad, Really really bad!

Daruk: Poor people, who comes this world in nightmare.

Urbosa: it's same thing in hyrule in ruins, By calamity ganon... That Damn Hog!!!!!!!!

Mipha: Calm down please! There got be reason why we got here and who?

So as they look around for answers, Cedic how ever planning to finding Prince Phobos Sister with powers to take air to throne and find the rest of Color Star's to gain more experience to Rule the Universe, once and for all!

Cedic: soon the Universe will be ours and the Guardians will never stand chance... * Evily Laugh*

[Heather Field]

After school ... I'm going to grandma house to tell her about the warp Star and how gotten here any way... That I want know now! And what's the Master Sword calling for me? Then that's why I have dream about this unknown golden hair girl. Who in my visions for no reason why and how she get my mind?

Irma: Hey Johnathon! Cmon ... There some one meet ?

Me: Ok! Who is this Someone ? Irma.

Irma: Will see... Let's go! * Grab my hand and Rush to Grandma house*

Irma how ever taken me to Grandma house as Fast we can ...to meet this Someone with bravery and Strong to help us stop this Phobos Once and for all!! And we came to this big blue portal on backyard witch is Irma's house of course ...

???: Irma good timeing... And who is this ?

Irma: This is Johnathon Rice... And he's one of us! Johnathon this is Celab ... He's the Rebel leader!

Me: what's up... Celab, nice to meet you!

Celab: yeah nice meet you too!

So I meet kayleb the rebel leader of rebels,will and other girls came help out what happened in the portal and they know why?

Comelia: Celab! Thx God you came... I have vision about elyon!

Me: Elyon? Who's Elyon?

Hay Lin: Our friend in school , And she air of throne!

Me: but where is she anyway? In this world?

Celab: Not anymore... She in Meridian...where Rule by Prince Phobos!!!!

Me: The Prince Phobos... The guy hay Lin's grandma talking about?

Comelia: Well ya now you know Johnathon,Can we Guardian up now... We need get Elyon!

Will: OK Comelia! GUARDIANS UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: LET'S A GO!!!!!!!!

We all transform into Guardians Forms , with us wearing Guardians Uniform!

Will: ETHER!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee:FIRE!

Comelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: THUNDER!!!!!

We all head in portal to Lost Woods in Meridian, that same place I saw in my dream visions and this golden hair girl with unknown name? So we exporting all wood to found Elyon and stop Prince Phobos for good!

???: Johnathon... The Master Sword is called you... It's time to clam what's yours!?

So I heard voice calling my name saying " The Master Sword is Calling me" Because it's is me to believe that I'm the Light... There Light of Peace to shine the Darkness away forever ! Until Cedic and his army of Grinders found us in Woods and stared to Attacking us all!!!!!

Cedic: THE GUARDIANS And Rebel Leader... DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!!

All the Grinders Jump Flip for battle , so we see the Grinders from yesterday in Heather Field trying to kill us All for no reason at all and Why ?

Irma: Not Them again for yesterday!

Comelia: they getting on my nerves!...Let get those robo creeps!

Me: sounds good to me... THUNDER!!!!!!!!!

I shoot down the Thunder on the Grinders to zap metal, But they survived with no mercy at all ...

Taranee: stand back! FIRE!!!!!!!!!

Taranee blast the Grinders to bursting flames in overloaded there chips to blow up in pieces one by one , till something is left... But still the few Grinders avoid the fire.

Will: ok! Take this!!!!!

Will shooting Lightning on two Grinders , but unfortunately they cant get Scratch's at all?!

Irma: hay , comelia, and Johnathon! Let's show them no mercy!! WATER!!!!!!

Hay Lin: AIR!!!!!

Comelia: EARTH!!!!

Me: And THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!

We 4 us Attacking all in same time to blast all the Grinders away to none thing at all ... But Cedic is no longer time to wait... He jumps in to battle to get rid us, for good!!!

Celab: Well Snake face ... Look like we have take you Down for good!

Me: Yeah! Like he say... THUNDER STORM BLAST!

I blast him away with Thunder storm blast... But didn't work!!

Cedic: so ... A boy is one of the Guardians... Interesting... That makes 6 of you to deal with... Perfect time to end all of you!!!! Rwawawawawaw!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: OK! Explain later on , right now we got Snake to stop!!!!! THUNDER!!!!!!!!

Irma: I right behind you... WATER!!!!!!!!!

We attacking Cedic head on in Woods for how long ... And can we keep it up with out end... Or we just standing there like sitting ducks for something? Because this is not going to be Good at all!!!!!!!!!

Master Sword: Johnathon... Plzz hurry! Before it too late!!!!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

?: Master Sword ... Is Calling for ... Him! And is Johnathon Patrick James Rice! My ...

So the fight between me, Celab and the Guardians vs Cedic , man - Snake freak who Attacks us with everything he got and we Never given up without Fight! So we all stand and Attack all we have...

Irma: Ok let's show this creep who we are... Guardians Style! WATER!

Me: Right Behind you Irma! THUNDER!

Irma's Water combine with my Thunder into Electronic Aqua wave... A big tidal wave of Thunder Can make Cedic splash of paralyzing his body to get stung!

Cedic: Graaaaaaaaaa!

Comelia: ok! Our turn...EARTH!

Taranee: FIRE!

Next is Comelia's EARTH power adds Taranee's Fire equal... Flaming Earthquake Strike!

Cedic: Neeeeaaaaaaaaaaggggvwwwww!

Will: Ok hay let's get him what he wants? STAR RUSH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Last but not least... Will's STAR RUSH combine with Hay Lin's Air mix together to... Airstar overdrive! And Cedic is sent to sky for forever and we cheer for Victory!

All US : VICTORY BELONGS TO GUARDIANS!

Celab: Yeah! But next time he come back ... We be ready for round two!

Me: Ok Celab! Let move!

So keep moving forward to find Elyon , But Untill voice spoken to me with Force to understanding Me For real Good Reason!

Master Sword: Johnathon... Please I Need You ... NOW!

I was following the voice who spoke to me , so I follow it by Running to light shines on end of Woods , but will and others Following me like...

Taranee: Um... Johnathon are you OK? Some going on with you ?

Me: I'm fine... I just heard something?

Will: heard from What?

So after we got out Woods Alive... I Breath in and out for while, Till I saw the blade Of evil Bane in rock ground Glowing blue on the light sky. So I walk up to Sword and Look at it...

Me: What is that Dark blue and purple Sword with Sliver and light blue blade on ground?

Irma: I don't know, but is looks Like need pull out!

So I grab the Sword grip... Then I see visions about the Blade of Evils Bane power by me Welding with my right hand and voice tells me...

?: Johnathon... You are last hope... The Fate of World rest in you!

Then I woke up and we all see the Giant Tree woke up by I touch Sword with My Hands... And the tree speak to me!

?: ( yawn) Did I doze off Again ... Oh is ...you Johnathon Patrick James Rice! The one Princess Zelda talking about?

Me: Princess... Zelda? And how did you know my name?

?: Because... I'm the Deku Tree. And I watch over the Universe for Millions of Years.

Will: Well that kinda werid?

Irma: And what's that Thing anyway?...

Deku Tree: That weapon... Is blade of the Universe created by God, Universe, And The Great Firebird itself... However... It was Johnathon Rice who wielded that Sword for 100,000,000 years ago! Plus the Great Firebird is legendary Bird of Fire Is not just creator of Sword, but became the Sword so it be Undestructible For ever!... But take Caution! As the blade stands as the Test, See Johnathon provided To be Heroic legend or not...Hahahah Johnathon Rice best of luck!

So I looked at Sword , I Grab it And Pull it out ground as my life began to hurting me...

Hay Lin: Johnathon wait! You ca-

Then I pulled it off the ground, and rasied up Skyward on my right hand... Then I see golden hair girl with blue eyes and White dress and comes with gold Bracelets triforce logo on middle spoken to me...

?: Johnathon... My brother.

Me: Who are ... You?

?: * turn to me* I'm Princess Zelda, I'm your Sister!

Me: No way... I did not know your my sister...

Zelda came to hug me, because she waited for me for long to came for the Sword on back. And she Grab hand then... I saw crytal break and Zelda wake up from 100 years sleep... So I Grab her with my hands!

Irma: who is that girl?

Me: Zelda and... She my Sister!

To be continued

*End music*

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

Me and Irma Holding Hands together watching Shooting STARS with WARP Star.

Original / Romaji LyricsEnglish TranslationHoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

I wish

Doushite koko ni iru no

Oshiete kudasai ima sugu

Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne

See memory of me , Will , Irma, Taranee, Comelia, Hay Lin , celab, Blunk, Zelda, and Mipha the sage of Water, Urbosa the Sage of Fire, Daruk the Sage of Earth, and last but not least Revile the Sage of Wind all together as Family

Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto

Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte

Kibou ni natteku

Me and Irma riding the Warp star to sky at night !

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu

Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Then the warp drop us off at my house in Friday night and me and Irma walking in the house happy

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

Fanficion 2017© & Jetix Fanficion 2004 - 2017


	5. Chapter 5

[ Prince Phobos castle ]

The light golden hair girl name Elyon Brown...The ture air of Thorne! And she is Prince Phobos Sister! She went in to Thorne room look at Beautiful Flowers and Tree with Apples and Golden Pears all Together. Plus they powerful and Taste good too!

Elyon: mmmmm... They so good ! I better take few of them with me!

While Elyon Picking Apples and Golden Pears for her fruit Salad surprise... But ransik however haves a plan too help Phobos with plans not rule the Past, but to Destroy The Guardians once and for all...

Ransik: I have perfect Monster to End those Guardians Once and for all! Mhmhmhmh...hahahahaha!

[ Heather field at 12:00pm noon]

Me and Girls eating Lunch on lunch about me , Zelda and The master sword. And what Going about it ?

Will: So this sword you pull out is... The Master Sword?! And Zelda is your sister?

Me: Yep! And yep!

Cornelia: Wow... That Werid? And cool in same time!

Me: wow... Thanks Cornelia.

Cornelia: Sure Johnathon

So After lunch ... I went in Science class with Cornelia and Will! But worry about this... Elyon Brown girl that I don't know about... But the I known about The Master Sword? The blade of evil bane true power can destroyed Evil , Break Barriers, Cure Curses , Thunder Rod , and turn Gabon. Into stone!... However? I DIDN'T KNOWN THE master sword created by God, Universe, and Great Firebird themselves... So it come Undestroyble so the master sword cannot be broken forever! And the great firebird is infused into Master Sword itself along Universe with it! Then the master sword is put rest on Meridian for 100 million Years. Till I clam it yesterday with my hand ... And that how it happening expected Zelda because I don't know about her?

[ Ratchet's House ]

Then My brother name Ratchet Rice , he have Watch can go alien called Omnitrix on he's lift Wrist! And he a Greatest Hero ever as a legendary warrior in universe as ever known...

Ratchet: Well that nice Smoothy drin-

Till the Portal open by Ransik! And Sent Worm slugs called Mudslugs! They look Gross and Ugly things out there... They digging in ground finding the Second Color star and The Guardians to eat them and end them once and for all! Till we are destroy for good... Then Ratchet look out the window...

Ratchet: ewww what are those things?... Doesn't matter it's hero Time!

So Ratchet used Omnitrix to became Bumblebee , open door ,close behind him and Start Blasting the mudslugs with Blaster on his Left hand , But the too fast and too gross attack them head on!

Ratchet: DAMN IT ! These freaks are fast!

Ransik: As for You of course... Begone!

Ransik blasting Ratchet to Air exploded inside portal to meridian and Change back to Normal , but he looking at Prince Phobos like...

Ratchet: well are you so ... Royalty! I'm Ratchet Tension nice to meet you!

Phobos: Well then... Ratchet tension! Guards! Take him to Dungeon at once...

The Guards take him to dungeon room to be lock up with Mugslugs forever ! But he sent a message Caleb to get back up for SOS ! But lucky for the Champions of Hyrule came to rescue him! But they saw army of monsters and Robots mutants Everywhere is watching see there Rebels are Attacking...

Urbosa: Hmmm I looks likes some Troops watching over place!

Mipha: sound to me there...

The guards saw the the champions of Hyrule , and they sound the Alarm to alert the Troops for Attack on them...

Revile: And Looks likes we got Trouble!

Danku: I Say let's get in Action! * Pull out the hammer and attacks them head on*

[ Johnathon's House , Heather field]

So I was taken a nap for all homework , Washing all my clothes , and Clean up my Room for the day..., Till Mom Knocked the Door saying!

Mom: Johnathon...There some one want see you?

Me: Ok mom !

So I woke up yawning,Go open door and I see Cornelia and she got some say to me... Is reality really important about Elyon.

Cornelia: Johnathon there some I going tell About Elyon?

Me:ok Cornelia!

Cornelia: well I'm meet her since I little girl...

Elyon Brown, in the original version named Elyon Escanor, is the Queen of Meridian, and the Light of Meridian. Elyon was born in Meridian, lone daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disappearance of her parents, a Meridianite named Galgheita (disguised as Mrs. Rudolph the math teacher) took her to Earth to evade the wrath of the cruel and heartless Phobos, her evil brother, and to protect her from him, who had plans to steal her superior magical powers. Elyon was raised there as a normal girl by the Browns, Meridianites who Elyon believed to be her parents. She knew nothing of Meridian or her true identity.

Elyon became best friends with Cornelia Hale and good friends with the other W.I.T.C.H. members. In the TV Show, she also had a friend named Alchemy who is a sensitive girl. When she met Lord Cedric she developed a crush on him. Elyon begins going to his book shop frequently and started to help him out with the shop. Cedric eventually tells her about her identity and turns her against the Guardians convincing her to go to Meridian, where he teaches her to wield and use her powers.

Elyon as Vera

After staying by Phobos and Cedric's side for a while under their lies and illusions, Elyon realizes that Phobos and Cedric are deceiving and are after her powers and helps W.I.T.C.H. defeat them. Elyon then stays in Meridian with the Browns and assumes her rightful place as the queen of Meridian and rightful ruler.

Me: So that how happen... So Elyon is not Only she true air of Throne of Meridian... And her brother is none other the Prince Phobos himself!

Cornelia: Yeah! Weird huh?

Me: That all making sense now?... He's planing to steel her powers to became more evil thenor ever... That just awfully Wrong! We got stop him? Before too late!

Cornelia: That why will chosen you? We need you help to stop Phobos and save both Worlds...

Me: Not to mentioned Save Elyon too!...Then I do it! After all... We the Guardians of veil, and we stick together and Stay Together no matter what... Thats the promise we have to keep!

Cornelia: Now You're Talking * Hugs me*

Me: ( I'm blushing) thx... ( My Phone ringing and pick up to call) Hello

Taranee: Johnathon where Cornelia?

Me: She with me why?

Taranee: Those mudslugs are back and werid man with Metal mask on left face?

Cornelia: Ewwww! Not those Again!

Me: Don't worry Taranee we on our way! And were are you?

Taranee: On Heather field park.

Me: thx! * Hang up phone* Looks like trouble... Big trouble in park?!

Cornelia: Sigh... Ok let's get too park !

Me: not to worry... I got ride right here !

So I opened window. Me and Cornelia step outside and Say out loud...

Me: WARP STAR...COME TO ME! * Snap my fingers*

The warp star heard my voice and Fly to my house on Heather field for 30 Sec fast as Lighting in sky above!

Cornelia: is that star... Just save you from burn by these robot freaks we battling?

Me: Yeah! Her name is Warp Star! * Jumping on Warp star* Don't worry hop on * Hold my hand out*

So Cornelia grab my hand and jump on Warp star, And hold on to me hard I'm mean really really hard !

Me: GO! WRAP STAR TO HEATHER FIELD!

And warp star files to Heather field park in 2 mins and 30 SEC's to reach there in flash! Like it was first time riding star before...

[ Heather field park ]

Will and others trying to stop mudslugs... But they to quickly to be killed in battle and Worse Irma, Taranee, And My sister Hay Lin Powers are weak? Because me and Cornelia are the only ones are here witch are coming now !

Irma: Will I do think our powers not working!

Taranee: my's Too !

Hay Lin: If only Johnathon and Cornelia are here?

Me and Cornelia: HERE WE ARE!

Will and others saw me and Cornelia riding warp star to them in faster way! Thx god we made it at last to help ! After star stops on land , me and Cornelia hop of warp star and ran to will and others...

Will: JOHNATHON! CORNELIA!

Me: Sorry We late! Do you girls have some fun and ... Gross! What the hell are those worms?!

Taranee: Mudslugs and They nasty too!

Irma: ok can we go guardian now?!

Me: Don't forget about me!

Hay Lin: We never forget about you Johnathon...

Cornelia: Besides... We Are Guardians of veil, and we stick together and Stay Together no matter what!

Me: Yeah!

Will ready the heart of kandrakar and Yell out!

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!

Me,Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, And Irma are flowing air and begin Transformation

Will: ETHER!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee:FIRE!

Comelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: THUNDER!

So all the Mudslugs attack with Mud ball... Witch we avoided , but our turn to Attack on them head on...

Irma: Here some WATER! * Shoots water on Mudslugs *

Taranee: ok I add FIRE! * Burning slugs to hell*

Hay Lin: AIR! * Cool them off *

Me: Watch out For... THUNDER! * Shooting Thunder at Mudslugs *

Cornelia: And Here's take it EARTH! * Lift the bolder to portal*

But unfortunately all Mudslugs combined in to Big bad Mutant called Mega Mudslug... Mudmiked! The grosstest and ulgytest monsters we never seen before!

Us: Ewwwwwwwwwww!

Mugmiked: Gaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me: OK this Gross Damn Idiot is going die today! THUNDER! * Shoot at Mudmiked*

When I shoot thunder at this freak... The smoke clears we saw no damage and Scratch's at all but his body is made out off thunder proof body?!

Me: WHAT THE HELL!

Irma: Johnathon your thunder is no effect on him!

Taranee: ok! Let me t-

Mudmiked: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Hit me to Ground*

Me: Gaaaaaaaaaaa ! * I got crushed hard by Mudmiked* Gaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cornelia: JOHNATHON! NO! * Rush to save me*

I could it help at all my life is come to end to my last breath... Until green aura glowing inside me, it realized that I unlock new power of earth! I lift up rocks and holding both together to smash Mudmiked body to lift him up by my hand .

Will: Wow I never seen do that before?

Cornelia: You learn my powers... That so Cool! * came to help me out *

Me and Cornelia work together to send that thing back we belongs with the power of Earth!

Me: Ready?

Cornelia: ready!

Me and Cornelia: EARTH! * Snap our fingers *

And final Mudmiked is sent to portal back meridian , Will close the portal with heart of kandrakar , and turn us back to normal. And we all going back home to get so sleep.

?: That impressive... He could be our final hope to help control the Divine Beasts...

Next CH -


End file.
